In many gas chromatography methods a sample fluid, such as a gas or liquid, is injected into an entrance of a chromatography column using a syringe. Typically the syringe is inserted through a septum that is separated from the column entrance by a ballast region, for example. However, the distance between the septum and the column entrance is too large in that the sample has an opportunity to stick to surfaces of the ballast region, causing sample degradation. Moreover, as the sample is injected from the syringe into the ballast region, the sample usually expands, causing dilution of the sample.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternatives for injecting sample fluids into chromatography columns.